Yin and Yang
by JBRebel
Summary: Addax is a sour inkling, hurt by his appearance and past. He even rejects his mom. 3 inklings try to make him go from bitter to better, and one in particular goes farther than the rest. Will he give in to their friendliness, or sink farther down?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings of the Black Squid

**Hello, guys! Welcome to my first Splatoon Fanfiction: Yin and Yang, the story of one black ink colored Inkling and a white ink colored Inkling, meeting , and changing their lives, together. This is based off of Splatoon 2 only. Happy reading, y'all.**

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings of the Black Squid**

Vroom... A city bus rolls by. Many inklings get off at a stop to go play in turf wars at Inkopolis Square. But, there is one in particular that I will be focusing on.

He wheels around to a cluster of homes right outside the plaza. He finds his hidden key, and goes in. Soon, his phone is buzzing.

"Hey, mom," he says, "why'd you call?".

"Because, Addax, you didn't call in 72 hours. We were worried!" His mom responded.

"Well you don't have to worry. No one knows about my ink.".

"Still, people wouldn't reject you for it. You can't isolate yo-".

"MOM! We've been through this! I am not making friends or meeting people or whatever! I'll see you later."

Click. Addax hangs up the phone and takes a nap. But he starts to have memories.

 **FLASHBACK: 14 YEARS AGO**

"Awwww... she's so cute!"

"Actually, Cerulean, she's a boy."

"..."

"He is healthy for the most part, but..."

"But, what..."

"..."

"Come on, tell me!"

"..."

"COME ON, DOC. I GOTTA KNOW!"

"...His ink color is entirely black. He can't change it, unless he intakes a whole lot of ink of the other color. That would surely result in death, simply because of the amount of ink He has to consume. I'm so sorry."

Cerulean starts weeping, hard...

 **END FLASHBACK...**

The next day, he decides he needs a haircut, but he can't reveal his secret. So he does it himself. He decides on the spiky haircut, with his 2 tentacles on either side of his head, and the rest of his head is covered in little spikes. It hurts badly, but its worth it, at least to him.

He then goes to the plaza, where he sees three inklings. The boy is entirely in purple clothes, with glasses and a standard ponytail. The rest are girls. One had very long hair, a facemask, and multicolored clothes. The other looked like a female version of Addax: A self made cap, hiding her hair, a basic tee, and a certain tallness that was almost intimidating. They each look like they're searching for something, or someone. He goes to get a bite from Crusty Sean, and fail, when he feels a tap on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mach Squids

**Hello, guys! This is chapter 2 of Yin and Yang. I was very delayed in making this because my phone got taken away. I got it back 3 weeks ago, and now I'm ready to write!**

 **Please leave a review. They're very important to me because I can know what you guys think about the story. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing but the characters.**

 **Chapter 2: The Mach Squids**

"Hey you're coming with us." the male said. "Ease off Acai, we're not hostile." the girl with the self made clothes argued. "Really. I never said we were. stop assuming so much, Blanca.". The two inklings were arguing so much, that they didn't notice Addax slip off. But, the other one did. She began to trail Addax. He noticed, so he walked by a pool, hiding along some crates. When she passed by, he shoved her, almost into the water, and ran. But, Blanca and Acai from earlier blocked his escape. He had nowhere to go.

"Hey," Blanca said, "We're not bad.". "Then why are you stalking me? Can I go anywhere in peace? If this is to make friends, then one, you're terrible at it, and two, I'm not interested!" he yelled as he stormed past the two.

Later in the day, he got his ID card, picked up his Splattershot Jr., and got a quick glimpse of Judd. He also saw Blanca again, although she was crying, and an older inkling of about 25 stormed off. He had half a mind to walk over there, but he was a squid who held grudges against people. He ignored her and moved on.

Later, at night...

Rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg...

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg...

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnn...

Beep.

"Hey, mom... yeah, today was ok, I guess... oh not much happened... no, no friends yet... some inklings have crazy ideas of meeting people...NO...wait, let me put you on hold, someone's at the door... I'll be back..."

Beep.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Creak.

"Hello?" Addax called out. There seemed to be no one there. He shut the door, only to have the doorbell ring again. He opened it again, only to find no one again. He nearly closed the door, but he looked down, and he was surprised at what he saw.

A white squid.

A pure white squid.

And that squid turned into her humanoid form, revealing it to be Blanca.

Addax stares at her in complete shock. "Yes, I was part of the Mach Squid Operations, and I know you were too." she said. "The Mach Squid Operation?" Addax wondered aloud. "I'll tell you more inside. And I'll tell you about the others."

"I take it your mother was Cerulean, right? She was the head of this squad of doctors working to see if black, white, and red squids could change their color. They did it in secret, in an underground room under the Kelp Dome. I was 5 when my parents took me there out of desperation. They tried every single trick in the book. But nothing worked. So they trusted your mom to do it. They operated on me for 2 years. Nothing worked there either. You know, I saw you there too. Yep. Acai was there, he's the bossy one you saw yesterday. His original name was Fiske. I'm sorry about him, he's just bitter about his past. Anyway, he was naturally red. He came when he was 8. A nurse got lazy and dumped purple ink on his head. Surprisingly, his natural ink color changed to purple. Everyone tried it. I heard it worked on every inkling except for one. So yeah, you normally can't tell if a squid is mach or not. I guess there are al-"

She stopped because Addax was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of Sorrow

**Hello guys, it's ben so long since I've updated, but here you go! Another chapter of Yin and Yang. Btw coming up later in the story there will be a big event happening, where I write different character's POV's on the event. Just saying that so your not too confused. And I might release a parallel series after this chapter as well, so sorry if I'm late publishing this next chapter. I really need some characters for the next chapter, so please submit some if you have any!**

 **Tell me the name, age, and hairstyle.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Meeting of Sorrow

It was a peaceful day in Inkopolis. Addax woke up, surprised about the info he had heard the other night. He heard almost all of what Blanca was saying, up until talking about not knowing who else could be a Mach Squid.

 _I can be normal, for once?_ Addax thought, as he carried on through the day. He needed to find Blanca to find out more. He went to the backdoor of his house, only to find a note, saying:

 _ **I know you probably hate us right now, but we need to talk.**_

 _ **71542 Calamari Ct. Don't get caught.**_

 _Don't get caught? What does that mean?_ Addax pondered the whole way. He didn't even notice the front door to the house as he walked in. He finally snapped back to the real world, seeing 9 other inklings gathered on 3 sofas. Most of the inklings in the room had red, black, or white hair. One had brown hair, and one had pink hair.

 _I guess anything can happen._ Addax thought as he sat down.

"Okay, okay, we're all here, right?" Blanca said, motioning everyone to be quiet.

"So...why are we here again?" Addax curtly murmured.

"Well...times are rough, and some of our recon squad has detected an organization trying to wipe us out of existence. Starting with us Mach Squids." Acai explained. We know nothing about them yet, because they've been underground for 49,000 years. Also, our Octoling Recruit Fusia is dead, and her brother is currently in hiding. Agent 3 is also dead. I don't know what the heck is happening, but I know we will not just stand by and watch it happen! WE ARE MACHS FOR GOD'S SAKE! WE FIGHT! All Agents in the NSS's search Octo Valley, and Octo Canyon for any info. Everyone else, recruit. I'll take some non-Machs at this point. Everyone except Addax is dismissed.".

Addax was wearing a very annoyed look at he walked over to Blanca's couch, as everyone else except one female squid with a slightly worried face shuffled out in ones and twos. "Splatasha, what are you doing?" Blanca called out. "I just wanted to see Addax before I went.". "Fine." Blanca said as Addax rolled his eyes dramatically. "So," Blanca briefly hesitated, "You might not like the news you're about to hear.". "Whatever." Addax grumbled, "Just say it real quick, I ain't go-". "You'retobethenewAgent3" Blanca blurted. "What?" Addax said, genuinely puzzled. "You're to be the new Agent 3." Blanca slowly said. Then she ran out the room.

"Man, Blanca was sure jitterly today." A female inkling appeared right besid Addax, and he gave a little jump. She laughed and said, "Well, do you remember me?". The look on Addax's face said it all. He did remember her, as he nearly killed her, shoving her into some nearby water. "Oh, no, it's okay. I figured it was out of self defense. Guess it was bound to happen, Blancas plan was pretty crazy. I'm Splatasha by the way.". "Yeah, I'm Addax. But who is Agent 3?". "Agent 3 was Inkopolis's first hero in a while. To put it shortly, she keeps the Octarians from attacking us Inklings. Everyone was surprised that she was dead, because she's such a good fighter. But apparently the job is up to you now. I dunno why Blanca was so upset.". Addax checked his watch, and, seeing the time, he said "I'm sorry, but I was supposed to meet my sister a minute ago, I'm running late! Sorry.". "It's okay, kinda my fault.". "Okay, see you later?" Addax said. "Yep.". Splatasha replied. "Oh," Addax stopped just short of the doorway, "You look kinda nice by the way." he complimented. Splatasha slowed and looked his way. Her face didn't change much, except for a little glint in her purple eyes. As Addax rushed out, he thought she heard her murmur "For a sour squid, he's kinda sweet.".


	4. Chapter 4: Tick

**Hey, guys. It's been over two months since I last updated this! I am sorry, but it has been a rough few months, with band auditions, personal issues, and much more. Updating this has been hard, but I have kept this story in my mind. Thank you for your support as I continue to slowly update this story. I hope that someday I will be able to update this much faster.**

 **No OCs came in for this chapter! Oh well, I can still get this done. Please leave a review, and once again, thank you all!**

 **3:25pm**

5 minutes later, Addax arrived at Inkopolis Plaza, the old center for Inklings. Now abandoned, it served the perfect spot for meetings. Especially meetings with little sisters.

"Hiya, Dax!" a voice echoed from the other side of the Plaza. Addax was tackled 2 seconds later by an over-energetic Inkling, getting trapped in a tight hug. "Hi, Rose." he murmured, once he managed to escape from the crushing hug. He looked up and saw his sister.

 _She hadn't really changed._ Addax thought. She still had long, orange tentacles, with her trademark golden toothpick in them. She still fantasized about having a Dynamo Roller, even though she was too weak to even drag one along the ground. Although, she was now 13, and she had a massive growth spurt, reaching a good 5'3".

"Oh yeah, Mom finally said I could finally move here! She said I could live with you! How amazing is that!" she asked.

"That's just great." Addax groaned.

"I know, right?" Rose continued, missing her brother's sarcasm, "I could make a bunch of friends, have my own room, paint it pink, wait no, paint the whole house pink! I could shop at every fashion store, using your money of course...".

"Woah, Woah, WOAH!" Addax gasped, paling. "Definitely not!".

"Ha, just KIDDING! Of course I wouldn't do that..." Rose said.

"Right..." Addax countered, eyes narrowing, "Of course I believe you...Oh wait! This happened before! Yeah, I remember...".

"It was only once!" she protested.

"Yeah...Yeah..." Addax faltered. A faint ticking was rapidly growing louder.

"Dax? Dax... what is it?" Rose asked. A brief pause, and then..."DAX! What's-"

"It's probably nothing." Addax said."So, what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about how I was going to ruin your home!" Rose chirped.

"We were? I thought we were gonna talk o' bout how I was gonna feed you brussel sprouts every day..." Addax countered.

"No no no nonononononono!" Rose shouted, "Who even eats those?".

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The sound grew louder.

"Dax, you're doing-".

"Shut up and get down!" Addax yelled cutting her off mid sentence, before-

 **1 minue earlier:**

 **Blanca:**

Crash! Bang! Kick!

"Arggggghh!" Blanca yelled in her room. "How are we going to win this fight? How?". She proceeded to kick a chair, run over, pick it up, and throw it out the window.

"All the Agents I send end up dead or missing! No one comes back alive! It's all my fault!" Blanca sat down, crying.

"I killed them!"

All the fight gone now, she sank all the way to the floor.

"Wait... I'm about to kill Addax too!" she yelled, bolting out of the door. She heard a faint ticking noise. She sprinted on, gaining a new vengeance. She turned the corner, and-

 **1 minute earlier:**

 **Splatasha:**

"Sigh, always alone..." Splatasha moaned. She was typing away on her computer, browsing through random Mach files. Surfing through all the files nearly put her to sleep, when something caught her eye. A lone files, cleverly hidden at the bottom of the page, marked "Codex". She opened it, and took a gasp.

In it was a picture of a younger Addax, a weird symbol, and the words, "Yang. Now where's Yin?".

She saved this file and exited out the file database. She reached out to grab her phone, but heard a faint ticking sound. It started to grow louder, so she took her PC and ran out the house door. She followed the sound to the Inkopolis Plaza, where she saw Rose and Addax sitting on a bench. She tried to call out to Addax, before-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A loud bang went off. The Inklings just barely ran out of the range of the bomb before it swallowed up a mile of the Plaza in fire. An Inkling with a black hood ran in the shadows, escaping into the evening. Someone's after us _!_ Blanca thought, _and they're still out there!_


End file.
